


Together

by xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Grillby is mentioned, Underswap!Papyrus is mentioned, cigarettes are used, resets are talked about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 23:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11679000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx/pseuds/xXFontcest_SeptiplierXx
Summary: So I read Despite Everything, It's Still you by  AngeliaDark and absolutely loved the story to bits. When it ended they left it up for interpretation of how it ends, so I guess you could say this is mine.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Despite Everything, It's Still You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7498953) by [AngeliaDark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeliaDark/pseuds/AngeliaDark). 



> This has not been proof read by my person who's been helping me so forgive any mistakes and watch for edits. So this was supposed to be done months ago, by months I mean almost a year ago. I lost the motivation to write and just recently got it back, so to the author of Despite Everything, It's Still You, I apologize for this taking so long. Anyway, I know it's short but I do hope you enjoy it :)

_Papyrus let go of expectations; he let go of wondering if Sans was doing masterful faking or genuinely didn't know; he let go of everything except the future he was now going to share with his brother._

_He took a deep breath and stepped into his house._

_“....Sans...”_

Sans tilted his head in confusion as he noticed the change in Papyrus’s voice. Papyrus took another deep breath, finally deciding on what he was gonna say.

“Do you remember?”

“Remember what, bro?” Sans asked as he continues to look at Papyrus.

He looked into Sans's eyes and that's when he saw it, the hint of recognition. Sans did remember.

“The resets, Sans. Do you remember the resets? Specifically the previous one.”

Sans sighed and patted the spot beside him on the couch, signaling that he wanted Papyrus to sit next to him.

“Come here.”

After a brief moment of hesitation, Papyrus joined his brother on the couch. Sans stared at him for a minute before he sighed again.

“Papyrus, how much do you remember?”

“I remember us on the surface, I remember the other universes, I remember we were finally being open with each other and we were closer than ever, then I woke up this morning and we were back Underground.”

Papyrus felt tears form in his sockets again. Sans pulled him into a hug and the tears spilled over. He thought he had cried himself out with Paps, but apparently not.

“It hurts the first few times. Everything gets ripped away from you and you have to start over. Soon you start to expect it and it stops hurting.” Sans said this as he rubbed soothing circles on Papyrus’s back.

“I'm so sorry you had to go through this all on your own Sans! I'm sorry you had to go through this at all!”

Sans chuckled.

“It's ok, bro. I've been through this enough times. It's not your fault anyway.”

“Why?! Why does this happen?!”

Sans pulled back and looked into Papyrus's eyes. 

“It happens because of the kid. Why they did it _this_ time I don't know, but they did. Now all we do is go on with our lives and wait for the kid to come through again.”

Papyrus nodded as he wiped the tears from his face. That was all they could do he supposed. Papyrus sighed this time as the tears finally stopped.

“So what do we do now?”

“Well all we really can do is just live our lives as if the previous reset never happened”

Papyrus sighed as he realized how hard that was going to be. 

“Hey you were gone for a while, where were you?”

“With Paps”

Sans tilted his head in confusion.

“The Papyrus from Swap”

Sans nodded in understanding then and glanced at the clock on the wall.

“Well it's about time for dinner.”

“I’m not really hungry”

“Didn’t figure you would be” Sans said with a sympathetic smile.

Papyrus sat there, thinking about their life in the previous reset, wishing for it to still be that way. He needed another cigarette or maybe a bottle of Grillby’s top shelf, that sounded amazing right about now. He looked over to Sans.

“Hey brother, you want to go get a drink?”

“You can’t drink away your problems, bro. I learned that the hard way”

Papyrus sighed.

“Yea, then I at least need another cigarette”

“Alright, bro. That we can do”

Sans walked up the stairs to his room, then came out and back down the stairs a minute later. He tossed the pack to Papyrus he fished one out and lit it, handing the pack back to Sans. Sans did the same and they sat in silence. They finished off their cigarettes then continued to sit in silence. Finally, Sans broke it.

“We really should have dinner”

“Want to go to Grillby’s?”

“When have I ever turned down Grillby’s?”

They both stood up and headed out the door. Hand in hand they walked to Grillby’s. Papyrus began thinking about the game plan going forward. No matter how long it took for the kid to get here, not matter how hard it was right now, they would get through this, together.


End file.
